WE SCARE BEARS 1!
by IceBrrrito
Summary: You thought you knew about bears...
WE SCARE BEARS!1!

(WIP in progress)

Let me tell you a story about bears. you know what a bear is right? Well what if I told u you know nothing about bears?

My story began 10 years ago...

I was 8-years old and i had a best friend named Barry. we used to make fun of him becaus his name sounded like bear and he likes bears he had a book about bear facts lol. but then Barry died.

the doctor said he died from bear like creatures. his body was found in his room. it looked like a bear attacked him. They thought it was weird. bears dont live in the middle of a city, they thought a big raccoon killed him. his parents gave me his book about bear facts because i was his friend. but I didn't want it cuz they were too scared to clean his intestines off the book but i took it anyway.

I looked closely at it in my room at my house and i saw Barry wrote something on his intestines.

It said "DONT READ THIS BOOK OR ELSE YOU WILL DIE!"

I thought it was a prank, Bary liked pranks, thats what i likes about him lol.

I opened the book and saw alot of bear facts. There was a picture of a scary white bear carrying an axe, he was bloody. I thought it was weird cuz bears dont use axes but i read anyway.

I read the facts out loud but tried to keep quiet because it was 11:00 and that was past my bedtime. luckily my parents didn't hear me because they were busy watching their favorite anime Sword Art Online. The bear facts were really interesting so i read them until about 5 am. i could do that because it wasnt a school night. when i woked up i felt strange. I looked around until i noticed a scar on my body that said "you know nothing about bears do not continue" in blood.

bears were all i thought about at school the next day until we heard the announcement.

We thought it was weird our teacher was 2 hours late but then the principal told us she was killed by what appeared to be bear like creatures. that was weird. anyway it was cool because it was friday and that meant we had a longer weekend.

I continued to read more bear facts but the white bear appeared to be covered in more blood. I also noticed he was holding my teacher's head!

I went downstairs to tell my parents but they thought i drew the picture and they grounded me.

"I hate my parents" I said, i wish they would get eaten by bear like creatures. my wish came true.

I woke up next morning with more scars that said "You didn't listen, last warning."

I figured out this was too weird to be coincedence i thought i was haunted by a ghost. I ran downstairs...

My parents were dead

Their brains were all over the house

I was scared and ran to my neighbor to tell him. he said "What? No way, Hose! we don't have bears here!"

my name isnt Hose, he just calls me that sometims. I got mad and run to my room after eating some cinnamon toast crunch.

I needed some time to relax so i read more bear facts. the bear was eating my parents. Before i knew it i fell asleep again.

I woke up in the middle of the night and saw a figure in my door, i thought it was one of my brothers so I yelled "Hey go away!"

The figure hissed and ran away

I noticed it had an axe

I knew it must have been the person who killed my parents! I ran downstairs with my dad's AK-47 and i heard a noise from the fridge.

I slowly opened it and there was a white bear with an axe! The one from the book! I was shocked.

He looked at me and said "so you really like bears? ice Bear has a game to play, you tell Ice bear a bear fact he doesn't know and you live."

I asked "What happens if i'm wrong?"

he said "Then Ice Bear will chop you!" I accepted, i knew lots about bears by now, i could feel Barry's ghost urging me on.

My first mistake was this, "Did you know panda are endangered?"

Slash, my arm went flying off, the bear had a blank stare and asked me to continue. I broke my arm once so i was used to the pain. I asked "Did you know 98% of North American grizzly bears live in alaska?"

slash! there went my other arm flying across the house, i never broke that arm so it hurt alot but i toughed it out.

The bear said "Last chance"

I asked what?

He said "Until you DIE!"

I didn't want to die so i thought of a good fact, i knew he wouldn't know this because he was in a book all the time and couldn't look in the mirror.

I said "did you know Ice Bear's have dark blue tongues?"

He was shocked and ran to a mirror and stuck out his tongue. He said "NO!" and jumped out the window never to be seen again.

The next day i was arrested, they thought i killed my parents and my friend and my teacher because there aren't bears in the city. They took my bear fact book away and that made me worry.

I didn't have any arms so it took me 20 years to write this to you, DONT REaD THAT BOOK! especially if you see a white bear in it, because here's a bear fact...

BEARS ARE CRAZY!1!1!1!


End file.
